A Knight for the Night
by Batasyl
Summary: She needs to let loose and have fun and the perfect time to do it is with friends...
1. Chapter 1

"Read 'em and weep, honey." The fortune–teller edged one finger beneath a giant swami's hat to itch her forehead. "You drew the Knight of Cups, the Queen of Swords, and the Knight of Swords. Then when you wanted more clarification, you drew the Lovers card. How much more clear could your reading be?"

"Much." Riley Matthews glared at the spurious fortune–teller — actually Glenda, a clerk from her law firm — across the light of a flickering silver candle and a table draped in red silk and tarot cards. "Having been nominated most dull coed in my college sorority four years straight, I can honestly say this racy love triangle prediction makes no sense."

Riley had attended tonight's Lace Masquerade, a Cancer Society fund–raiser, in order to support her largest client and to fulfill a pact she'd made with her girlfriends. Said girlfriends, Maya and Isadora, were currently disguised as Cleopatra and Marie Curie and were oohing and aahing over the outrageously romantic reading the phony fortune–teller insisted on providing for her.

"I haven't seen one marginally eligible bachelor tonight, ladies," Riley returned. Heaven knew she'd searched the crowd for Rafael Alvarez — a sexy financier and the one bachelor who'd been lurking through her dreams lately — but he was nowhere to be seen in the glittering crowd. "I hardly think I'm going to end up like the queen here and have to choose between two dashing knights."

Maya leaned forward to tug on the shoulder of Riley's red lace gown. "But isn't it sort of weird that you came dressed as the Queen of Hearts tonight? Maybe Glenda is right."

"Let me get this straight." Marie Curie/Isadora leaned over the fat crystal ball perched on the table and stabbed the Knight of Cups with one long red talon. "This guy is the romantic idealist." She walked her fingers across the table to the Knight of Swords. "And this guy represents turbulence and change?"

Glenda sighed. "You're taking it a bit literally, but yes, I guess so."

Riley pushed away from the table, having heard enough about romance and love tonight to last her 10 lifetimes. "Okay, girlfriends. The nonstop talk of romance has migraine written all over it. There's not a snowball's chance in Maui that a stick–in–the–mud bookworm like me will be torn between two guys tonight. I vote we get to work fulfilling the pact we made and settle for finding one guy apiece tonight."

Marie Curie rose. "It's your 25th birthday, Riley. You call the shots tonight." She extended her pinky finger toward her friends. "I'm still in, if you guys are."

Cleopatra flashed a grin, her kohl–rimmed eyes alight with mischief. "Are you kidding? Any time we make a pact to be wild and daring, I'll be first in line to meet the challenge." She locked pinkies with Isadora, then turned expectantly to Riley. "Come on, princess. Pony up the promise."

Riley recalled the pact they'd made over one too many margaritas at lunch. They'd promised to each wrangle a man at the Lace Masquerade, to use the opportunity of anonymity to live dangerously, flirt recklessly, and proposition aggressively.

Normally, Riley would never be so bold anywhere outside her law office or a courtroom. But turning 25 had made her realize she needed to start taking more chances, to start having some fun before she ended up as reserved and stiff–necked as the rest of her blue–blooded coworkers.

She pulled her red silk mask over her eyes and proffered a pinky.

"Let the man-hunting begin." She'd find a man to fraternize with tonight if it killed her — even if it wasn't Rafael. Besides, the man might be hot enough to infiltrate her dreams on a regular basis, but his bottom–line, corporate–shark mentality would no doubt make them incompatible for anything more than a brief, high–sizzle encounter. "I've never lost a case — or a bet — yet."

They clenched pinkies and let out a girlie–whoop that went back to shared middle school days. Riley ducked out of the fortune–teller's tent and back into the masquerade ball, Glenda's voice shouting in her wake, "Be prepared for turbulence and change!"

Riley pretended not to hear.

If she was going to follow through on her vow to be more daring, she didn't want to think about the shock waves that might result in the aftermath.

Cleopatra and Marie Curie parted ways — dividing the room to conquer their men and leaving the Heart Queen to her own devices. Riley absorbed the mix of perfumes in the crowded hotel ballroom. Red and black lace blanketed the walls while a garland of red silk hearts covered everything else, including the light fixtures, the freestanding bars and the waitresses' short skirts.

A high school prom in nightmarish proportions, thankfully peopled by men who normally dressed up in Armani as opposed to rented rayon tuxedos. Not that Riley had seen a great deal of her own prom, considering she'd spent half the night in the bathroom crying her eyes out over the one guy she'd ever been willing to risk her heart with.

Now, Riley's gaze raked over every possible male candidate under 50. Make that under 45. She crossed off the first 15 she spied within no more than 10 seconds, her lawyer's mind accustomed to making quick assessments and sizing up people at a glance. Then, realizing she'd cross off the whole room in another half an hour, Riley closed her eyes and told herself to slow down. She took slow, deep breaths and reopened.

Only to find Rafael Alvarez in her line of vision.

The Roman gladiator at two o'clock would give Russell Crowe a run for his money. Rafael stood in bronze–plated glory not 20 feet from her, his mask nowhere to be seen.

Would he recognize her in her costume tonight? Maybe her mask would allow her the anonymity to finally have that brief, sizzling encounter she'd been dreaming about without having to confront their past courtroom clashes, or the fact that Rafael represented so much about her blue–blooded world she was running from.

Thanks to her masquerade, she'd show him a different side of herself tonight.

Something a little more daring.

Starting right now.

Riley tossed her curls over one shoulder and closed the distance between her and Rafael Alvarez. She didn't dare give herself time to think about what she was going to say, or what she was going to do. With the assurance of her hidden identity, she would just say the first thing that came to mind when she reached him.

Shoving between a caped vampire and a gloved Michael Jackson impersonator, Riley glided to a halt in front of her gladiator soon–to–be–lover and gave her full red skirts a little shake — just enough of a flounce to be sure the slit in the hem provided a glimpse of the bright red garters she'd invested in for tonight.

"I found a balcony two doors down that would make a perfect trysting place," she blurted, her borrowed words from Maya chasing one another in a rather less–than–sultry rush. "Care to join me?"

Rafael stared at her for a long moment, his intense brown eyes absorbing every last inch of her red dress.

"Depends if we're really trysting or if you're just warming up for another round of Crucify the Witness, I guess. What exactly did you have in mind, Miss Matthews?"

Horrified to be identified within the first 10 seconds of her covert mission, Riley nearly teetered right off her two and half inch heels. "How did you know it was me?"

Rafael stepped closer to slide one finger beneath her red, feathered mask and peeled it away from her face. "I'd know those chestnut curls and that flowery scent anywhere."

The warmth of his touch tripped through her until she barely managed to suppress a sensual shiver. She frowned, more than a little embarrassed to be recognized so early in the game. "But I always wear my hair up in court."

"That whole time you were cross–examining me right into a deadlock jury, I was thinking about what it would look like if I took it down. " He reached to touch one springy lock. "I have a pretty good imagination."

A rush of heat stole through her at his words. She'd nearly lost that case because it had been so difficult to concentrate while cross–examining him. What woman could think straight with a man — especially _this_ man — looking at her like _that_? Well, that wasn't a concern anymore, thanks to a closed case and a new day. Or night, as it were. Before she could figure out how to extricate herself from an exceedingly awkward situation, Rafael flashed her a wicked grin.

"Now, what were you saying about a tryst?"

Riley bit her lip, knowing it would be far more daring — and difficult — to proposition him since her cover had been blown. Did she have the nerve? She looked around the room for a glimpse of Maya or Isadora, anything to give her the final nudge to take that last adventurous step.

Instead of finding a thumbs–up from Maya, however, Riley's eyes locked on the only other man she'd ever propositioned in her life. The man who'd turned her down, despite her most heartfelt attempts at seduction.

Lucas Friar.

Riley hadn't confronted Lucas since that night he'd roared out of her life. The night of the prom that had broken her high school heart, while Lucas had pursued his own dreams at an out–of–state college.

Yet here was Lucas, the man who'd been the focus of her every girlhood dream, homing in on her through the glittering Manhattan party as surely as if he'd been tracking her with radar. And damned if he wasn't dressed as a medieval knight — complete with shining armor. Or did they call that chain mail? Either way, he wore some sort of silvery metal shirt over his very impressive chest, and a sword strapped to his side.

"Riley?" Lucas' voice mingled with Rafael's as they said her name in unison.

The fortune–teller's warnings floated back to her. Who would have believed she, Riley Matthews – smart–girl–in–the–front–row–turned–boring–attorney – would be standing between the two most gorgeous men in the room tonight?

She couldn't play vamp to Rafael with Lucas looking on. She needed to settle this, here and now. Turning to Rafael, she asked, "Would you excuse me?"

He nodded, but his dark brown eyes were alert. "I'm not going anywhere."

Riley turned to greet Lucas, who didn't waste any time with talk, preferring to kiss her full on the lips instead.

His mouth brushed hers, warm and inviting. Eight years after the last time he'd kissed her, and he still teased her senses with the same cologne. She couldn't deny the leap of her pulse at his touch. Or ignore the heat of Rafael's watchful gaze.

"It's been a long time," Lucas whispered in her ear before pulling away. His green eyes raked over her dress and he smiled the killer grin — complete with dimple — she'd never forgotten. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Determined to play it cool until she at least figured out his intent, Riley took an extra step back to give herself a little more breathing room. Thinking room.

Sure she wanted to be daring tonight, but it looked like she could be in for some difficult choices. She wanted to be sure her ability to reason wasn't compromised by a stray whiff of men's cologne. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas snagged her hand and kissed the palm. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you."

How long had Riley waited for Lucas to say those words? Far too long, in her opinion. Besides, she had a red–hot gladiator waiting 10 feet away and ready to engage in sensual battle with her tonight.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." She withdrew her hand from his, but not without a little trepidation. Was she doing the right thing walking away from a lighthearted man who knew how to have fun for a too–intense corporate shark? "It's nice to see you again, but I'm with the gladiator."

For tonight, anyway.

Lucas' surprise showed for all of two seconds before he masked it behind that sexy dimple. "Who can argue with the Queen of Hearts?" He offered her a knightly bow and she turned her back to walk towards Rafael.

She didn't have a moment to miss him. She sensed Lucas' presence behind her, the heat of his armor–covered chest at her back, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Call me crazy." She turned to face him, his broad shoulders blocking the rest of the party from her gaze. She took one of the champagne glasses from the passing waitress. "But didn't I mentioned that I was with the gladiator? And as a queen I couldn't possibly be seen with a mere knight."

"As a queen, it is my duty to ensure your safety, especially from the lure of Rome." Then he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "And the promise of trysts yet to come."

…

Lucas watched Riley bite her lip between sips of her champagne. But he was also close enough to feel the shiver of anticipation shimmy through her at his whispered words.

No way could he allow any time for buyer's remorse to set in. She will be with him tonight, and he would do everything he could to make damn sure she never regretted it for a minute.

He plucked her drink from her hand and set her glass on a passing waiter's tray. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of jumping the gun and taking you up on that tryst just yet." He put both hands on her waist and steered her toward the dance floor, trying his best not to get totally distracted by the soft curve of her willowy body, the gentle sway of her satin–covered hips. "First, we dance."

They nudged past a scantily clad Wonder Woman and a saucy tavern wench who blew him kisses behind Riley's back. A French maid and a sexy cowgirl winked his way, too, but all Lucas could think about was the delicious brown head he finally had his hands on.

As they hit the floor, he spun her into his arms. She landed flush against his chest just as a sultry Latin ballad began. Lucas thanked Fate aka Maya for his continued streak of good luck. Riley's breasts swelled above the low scoop of her red gown to brush against him as they danced. He anchored her to him with one arm and guided her around the floor with his other.

The flowery scent that had teased him throughout their shared days in high school now enticed him closer and closer. He settled for grazing her temple with his cheek so that he could talk while they moved together. "I came here tonight hoping to see you again."

She peered up at him, cheeks surprisingly pink for a woman who made a name for herself cutting witnesses down to size on the stand. "How did you know I would be here?"

"Let's just say I still have connections in high places." He edged his fingers lower on her waist to graze her hip. She followed him effortlessly around the floor, making him wonder how well matched they'd be _off_ the floor.

"Maya?" Suspicious brown eyes seemed to weigh his words.

"Is just one of them."

She smiled, her red lips curling into a satisfied grin he hoped to see in other — more private — situations. "I forgot that you and Farkle are still close."

He hadn't meant to talk about their friends. He'd intended to talk about her. About them. But maybe if they didn't address their shared history they'd never get around to making new — more pleasurable — memories.

"Farkle mentioned that you're opening up your own animal hospital here. I'm glad that you've decided to come back. But that doesn't have anything to do with us right now."

As the music ended, Lucas twirled her away from him in a flurry of red satin skirts and then reeled her back into him. Tightly. "That's where you're wrong Ms. Matthews."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The heat of Lucas' body surged right through Riley's satin gown. She stood motionless in his arms, caught up in the hum of desire between them even though the rest of the dancers on the floor had already shifted gears into an updated tango rhythm. "Do you care to clarify exactly what you mean by that, Mr. Friar?"

His cheek brushed her temple as he leaned closer. "Ever the lawyer, aren't you, Riley?" He trailed his hand possessively over the curve of her waist, the flare of her hip. "In this case, I'd be happy to spell it out for you, counsel."

He steered her toward the edge of the dance floor, into the shadows and away from the swirl of bright costumes and sequined skirts. "I don't want you to hide behind that cool lady–lawyer mask of yours any longer." He cupped her cheek with one warm palm. "And while you're at it, I also want an uncensored view of those red garters you're wearing, but I don't want to have to hunt for them under all those skirts." His thigh grazed hers as they spoke, making her all too aware of the gossamer cling of her silky stockings. "I want you to show them to me. Slowly."

Her breath caught in her throat and refused to return to normal. Her heart rhumbaed, salsaed, and slow–grooved in her chest, igniting an erratic flow of blood to her body parts. Her fingers chilled while her most secret places burned.

"Don't tell me I rendered the lady lawyer speechless." He ran his fingers down her shoulders until he held both her hands.

That's exactly what he'd done. Riley had never been at a loss for what to say, but she couldn't seem to distance herself from the tide of sensual hunger long enough to use her brain for thinking purposes. She simply stared at his mouth and thought how much easier it would be to kiss him….

Until Marie Curie–Isadora appeared over Lucas' shoulder and cleared her throat. Loudly.

Cleopatra–Maya materialized at her side, looking surprisingly compassionate given her "Let them eat cake" notoriety. "Riley, we just wanted to check up on you to make sure you're okay."

Did barely breathing count as okay? Riley managed a nod as Lucas backed up a step.

Fortunately, her knight was thinking more clearly. He offered a smile to Cleopatra, "Everything's okay short stack."

The Queen of Eqypt raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I sure hope so Huckleberry. I don't have to remind you that I'm Maya Hart — your worst nightmare if you hurt peaches again."

Riley found her tongue, "Did you know he's going to be here?" She shot a meaningful look in Lucas' direction. "Will you excuse us for a minute?"

Lucas walked his fingers down her spine, an intimate gesture her friends couldn't see behind her back but that Riley felt in every tingling nerve ending. "I've been meaning to have my fortune told tonight anyway. I'll meet you back here in five."

He leaned close to kiss her cheek. As he brushed his lips across her skin, he whispered, "I'm dying to know if this is my lucky night."

While she was still reeling from that comment and Lucas disappeared into the crowd, Maya and Isadora crowded her, hungry for details.

"We couldn't leave without checking on you." Isadora steered Riley toward the ladies' room, the age–old safe territory for discussing men.

As they plowed through the smoke–filled women's lounge toward the mirror, Maya draped an arm around Riley's waist. "I know you're upset with me, Riles, but I'd bet my Prada purse that he's the one who represents turbulence and change like the fortune–teller said. Just give Huckleberry a chance?"

Riley fluffed her curls as she stared back at her reflection. "The pact we made does not and should not include Lucas Friar."

Maya sighed as she withdrew a pick from her evening bag and worked on Riley's hair for her. Riley had always appreciated the warmth of her girlfriends' affection — right down to their fussing over her like Cinderella before a big date.

"We made a pact to force _you_ to be more adventurous, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to repeat history," Maya admonished. "Be honest. If you are going to take the biggest leap, which is in your case is getting rid of your _V card_ , why not let it happen with Lucas Friar. You loved the guy. Hell, you were ready to surrender it to him after prom."

"And look what that got me."

Maya enveloped her in a warm hug. "Give him a another chance Riles."

"Riley, we all know that the reason you don't have a boyfriend is because of Lucas. Wouldn't you want to use this opportunity to get some closure?" Isadora asked.

Now there was a loaded question. "It's been eight years you guys. Why now? You can't tell me that he suddenly realized that after all these years I am the one he wants to be with. We're too old to even think of things like this happening. Besides, I was initially thinking of Rafael. We battled it out in court last month and we were both — intrigued. He's too rich, too blue–blooded, and too much like the rest of the bottom–line oriented men I don't care for. Since there's no way I could fall for a guy like that, he's the perfect candidate for my night of daring and he'd never hurt me. Right?"

Maya and Isadora exchanged glances over Riley's head. A gesture she hadn't missed, thanks to the mirror. "I really don't need Lucas to bring turbulence and change to my life." Although the little voice in her head argued Lucas had already turned her world upside down. He had always intrigued her as much with that sharp mind of his as with those glorious pecs. But she didn't want to listen to any little voice that would talk her out of this. She wanted her night of daring, damn it! "I just have to tell Lucas to take a hike and see if I can find Rafael." She shook off Maya's primping and straightened her gown. "You guys might not want to follow through on the pact for adventure, but I do."

After Maya and Isadora their good–nights to Riley, Maya grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

No sooner had Riley emerged from the ladies' room into the club than her knight appeared — bronzed and gorgeous, his heated gaze meant only for her. "Ready?" he asked her.

A world of meaning communicated to her through that one word. Was she ever? The answer is no. For all the bravado she was spitting at Maya and Isadora, deep inside Riley knows that they are right. No amount of time would ever change how she feels for Lucas. "Yes. But I don't want anything so trite as a 'my place or yours' line. No more games Lucas."

His gaze dipped to ease over her breasts, belly, and finally — her thighs. "Riley, I wouldn't dream of asking you anything so trite."

Lucas didn't have to wait long for the lady lawyer to take action. "Maybe I'm a bit of an over–planner, but I booked a room upstairs so I didn't have to take a cab across town dressed as the Heart Queen today," Riley confided as she tugged him out of the hotel's ballroom and away from the masquerading revelers. "You and I can talk there."

"Perfect." It would also afford him an opportunity he'd been dreaming about ever since his first whiff of that flowery perfume of hers. "And let the record show I commend both your practical nature and your excellent planning, Riley." Lucas didn't waste any time hitting the "up" button for the nearest elevator.

He just hoped she'd still be talking to him come morning when she learned about his talk with her father. A lot has happened for the last eight years. He grew up. Growing up involves realizing past mistakes and manning up to fix them. Everything had worked out as he planned except for the exceptional woman who is now standing beside him.

As they rode past 10 floors on the way to her suite, Lucas assured himself Riley would appreciate what he'd accomplished so far and what more he wants to attain. Wouldn't she?

Riley pushed her way into the darkened suite and turned to beckon him inside. Lucas' breath caught in his throat at her sultry smile, the unintentional flick of her red skirt that flashed him a little more leg. Right now, all he only wanted to touch, taste, and breathe was Riley Matthews.

…

"Come on in." Riley wondered if that breathy voice really belonged to her.

The light from the hallway spilled into the room behind the silhouette of her medieval knight. As impressive as Lucas Friar looked with the bronze trappings of his costume accentuating his every muscle, Riley longed to pull off all his clothes, to run her finger over hot flesh instead of cool metal.

He stepped over the threshold into the darkness, an act that seemed to commit her to the turbulence and change the fortune–teller had predicted.

"Can we turn a light on?" Lucas asked as the heavy hotel door closed behind him.

"Not yet." There was a certain comfort in the dark. Besides, her room looked like a tornado had hit it since they'd gotten dressed for the party here earlier. "In a minute." Right now, she just wanted a few minutes to collect herself— the sooner the better.

"Riley," he whispered, backing her toward the bed as he loomed closer and closer still.

"Lucas?" She wanted this man more than she'd wanted to win any court case, which was saying a lot for a woman who'd worked nonstop to carve out her slot in a prestigious law firm. No matter what Riley had told her friends, she had never gotten over Lucas Friar.

"I had to fight my way past a Roman gladiator and two overprotective historical women to be alone with you. I'm not going to waste this opportunity."

She sensed the heat of his body closing in on hers, breathed the spice of his aftershave and the smooth potency of the single malt scotch he'd been drinking. Desire stirred low in her belly, radiated outward to her limbs and tingled every inch of her body.

He backed her up against the bed until her calves pressed into the mattress. His chest grazed hers, bronze plate to red satin. Her heart picked up speed to match her erratic breathing.

Slowly, he pulled off the shirt of his costume, an action Riley spied in the dim light filtering under the hotel room door. Muscles rippled in the shadowy outline of his shoulders, his arms.

"I think you _will_ be backing down." His voice rasped across the spare inch separating them. "Right about now."

He leaned over her, effectively arching her backward into the soft comfort of the mattress. He followed her down, his body flush against hers. He steadied his weight with his arms planted alongside her shoulders. His arousal nudged her satin–covered hip and inspired a restless, aching hunger between her thighs.

She couldn't answer, couldn't speak. Instead, she settled for threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to kiss his lips, to caress the gentle scratch of his five o'clock–shadowed cheeks. Her fingers found the slight scar high on one cheekbone, and she kissed that, too.

One day, she would ask him about that. But not now. Not when his broad palm skimmed up her calf and all the way to her thigh. Not when his work–hardened hands lingered over the top of her silk stocking, or his finger dipped below the sheer fabric to gently flick free the clasp. The fingers that brushed away the dangling strap of her garter lacked the manicured smoothness common in her blue–blooded world.

Something about the man's rough edges sizzled her from the inside out.

She wriggled beneath him, impatient to be free of her dress. Divining her thoughts as clearly as if she'd spoken the words, Lucas unzipped the red satin gown and slid it down her legs.

"I need to see you." Lucas reached above her head to click the bedside lamp on its lowest setting.

Riley blinked against the brightness, but the husky tone of Lucas' voice assured her he wasn't going to notice the tornado like condition of her hotel room right now.

"Holy hell, Riley."

His words surprised her, forced her eyelids open. He was staring unabashedly at her choice of lingerie — a red fishnet teddy with built–in bra she'd picked up at one of Manhattan's racier retail establishments. "What?"

"You're definitely grown–up as you look."

"Disappointed?" She walked her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his pants, then smoothed her hand over his erection, around his hip.

He sucked in a breath and gripped her wandering hand in the vise of his fingers. "Definitely not."

Riley was lost, soaring high from the moment he edged himself inside of her. The heat of his body, the stroke of his tongue over her barely covered breasts nudged her closer to a level of bliss she'd only dreamed about. He palmed her belly as he settled deeper within her, reached lower to touch her pulsing center.

With slow advance and retreat of his touch he teased and enticed her until she screamed his name with enough volume to wake the whole floor. Lucas followed her — more quietly — but with just as much power.

The endorphins she felt after eating a whole bowl of rocky road ice cream didn't even come close to the unadulterated ecstasy of her release. But like anything that delivered that much pleasure, Lucas Friar could prove to be a big mistake. She'd just bared her body, soul, and maybe even her heart to a man that already left her once. Could she really afford to blithely curl into the shelter of his arms and pretend morning wouldn't come?

Lucas had never been given such a gift. Riley had not only chosen _him_ over her gladiator earlier tonight, she'd also fulfilled his every fantasy in her red fishnet teddy and stop–traffic garters.

And, heaven help him, she was inching her way closer again as they sprawled together in her bed.

He pried an eye open to find her studying his face with a tender concern that slugged him square in the gut and awakened his common sense.

"Riley," He had to tell her about his plan. "We need to talk."

She frowned, her soft lips puckering into a sexy pout. "Don't tell me you're married."

"Of course not! I wouldn't be here like this with you if I am." His finger itched to touch that sensual mouth, to trace the curves of an exaggerated Cupid's bow. "But there's a real–world issue I need to put on the table before we go any further."

If she was worried at his sober tone, her mischievous grin sure didn't give it away. "I didn't think it was possible to go much further than we've already been."

He propped himself up on one elbow, bracing himself for possible fall–out. "I should have told you earlier, Riley, in the interest of full disclosure. I've been here in New York for a couple of months now. The clinic had been open for weeks." He waited for her to start throwing his clothes in his face, but she seemed to still be listening. "I've actually met up with your parents couple of times."

She stared at him across the pillow, eyes wide. Great, she was probably in shock, horrified that she'd slept with a guy who withheld information.

"Why would you meet up with my parents?' She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

…

He lifted both hands in mock surrender. "Please don't get mad. Hear me out first." His fingers skated across the blanket to land on her shoulder, and then traced the line of her collarbone.

His touch sent shock waves through her, accelerating her pulse and reminding her she had absolutely nothing on beneath the sheets.

"Maybe you'd better get up early in the morning to find a lawyer to present your case," she teased, allowing her eyes to drift shut in response to his wandering caress.

"I'm out of luck until Monday." He lifted her hair off her throat and leaned in to kiss her neck. Thoroughly. "On second thought, maybe I would just have to call in another favor."

Had she just heard him correctly?

"You have a lawyer on speed dial?" She scooted herself backward, away from the kiss that threatened to scramble her thoughts

"Not the lawyer but the husband. But I'm pretty sure the lawyer wouldn't mind. She happens to like me. I've never seen her in action but I heard that she's really good. One of the best in town actually."

Perhaps she looked confused because Lucas reached across the bed and hauled her to him. Tightly. "Riley, I'm talking about your mother."

Warmth curled through her, along with an anticipation for something that went far beyond sex. "Lucas, what's really going on?"

"Riley, I have been planning of ways to get you back for the past year or so. At first I enlisted Farkle's help but the genius is not that very good at scheming so we decided to get Maya in on it but apparently if this was to work without a hitch we needed the help of the King. I had to beg your dad and eventually asked your mother to present my case to him so he'll help me. It's a done deal, counselor, and don't even think about arguing your way out of this one." He outlined the curve of her hip with his hand, fitted her to his arousal by pressing her all the closer.

"I thought I was the Heart Queen tonight," she argued, just because it was fun to spar with him. She'd secretly missed the times they clashed in the past because he'd been a quick wit and a clever speaker.

"And you are. You are the Queen of my heart. I was stupid to leave you eight years ago. Believe me when I say that I will work hard to make an uptown girl fall head over heels in love with a veterinarian like me."

"I'm a step ahead of you, as usual." Riley combed her fingers through Lucas' hair and drew his mouth closer to hers. Her girlfriends would never believe how wildly successful tonight's man-hunting masquerade had been. "That particular romantic mission has already been completed."

He stared down at her in the half light, looking as dark and dangerous as a Medieval knight, as muscle–bound sexy as any model. "Then I'm going to spend tonight giving you a peek into your future, Riley, and show you just how much I'm going to love you right back. Are you game for the adventure of a lifetime?"

She bit her lip as if really deliberating the question, then flashed him an innocent smile. "Actually, I made this pact to be a little more daring…."

Lucas tackled her to the bed before she could even finish fully provoking him. And Riley knew with deep certainty that this man was going to bring the best kind of turbulence, change — and love — into her life, after all.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
